Lost and Found
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: Ryou Stevens and Serenity Wheeler knew each other as kids, but were separated. Will love conquer time? Rebecca is an Amish girl with a secret. What is it? Joey meets a girl named Mai with a troubled past. Can he help her? R/S/S, Y/R/OC Y/T J/M T/M/M
1. School Days

Lost & Found

By Christianqueenofegypt

Disclaimer: Sadly, Christianqueenofegypt doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, but she does own the OC's that are unrecognizable :)

**In This Story:**

**Italics- thoughts or telepathy**

**/-things Ryou says to Bakura**

**/-things Bakura says to Ryou**

**(A/N: Bakura is known as Norin in this story…Ryou calls him Norin/'Kura, and Yami and everyone else calls him Bakura. He's more of a tag-along in the first part.)**

**\-things Yugi says to Yami**

**\\- things Yami says to Yugi**

**Bakura and Yami have their own bodies. They're 'siblings' to Ryou and Yugi.**

**Yami and Tea are still known as The Pharaoh and Queen.**

**Rebecca Hawkins is Amish (don't ask me why) her accent is slightly Irish.**

Chapter 1: School Days

Ryou Stevens got off the bus and looked around at his school.

Kids were all around, talking about spring break, walking and trying to get inside before the bell rang.

/Well, here goes another day!/ he thought.

/Hopefully this day will be better than other days, eh Ryou?/ Ryou's fraternal twin brother Norin grinned at him.

Ryou smiled and shook his head. /I sure hope so/ he sighed.

He shifted his backpack and picked up his guitar case.

Ryou and Norin had started off very well after they had taken the little girl home.

At first Ryou didn't know where to go, and the two boys were taken in by a Christian Irish couple living in Chicago, not far off where the little girl lived.

Rick O'Brian was a Private Investigator who had a knack for finding people on the run.

When Ryou had told him about his family and his situation, Mr. O'Brian had been more than willing to help.

That was before Ryou's father found the both of them. At first, Daniel was going to take his 'sons' back to England, but he changed his mind, and decided to move to Michigan instead.

When Ryou and Norin were both 16, Ryou had decided to run away again, and this time, to Montana.

Norin had been unsure about the idea at first, but when he thought about all the physical abuse Ryou had suffered at Daniel's hand, he thought better of it.

Being 16 had its advantages, since Ryou was tall for his age at 5'6 and looked older than he was.

He had gotten himself a livable apartment suitable for both boys, working part time at a grocery store.

It seemed everywhere Ryou went, God was with him, because he found Christians everywhere.

But where there were Godly people, there were worldly people too.

So Ryou found out at work one day when a girl about his height, with long black hair and an English accent walked in the store with unknown intentions. Norin had seen the whole thing and had wanted to puke.

**Flashback**

Ryou was at front cleaning up near cash register. A good looking girl walked up to him

Girl: Hi. What's your name?

Ryou looked up.

Ryou: Hm? Oh, Hi. My name's Ryou…. Is there anything I can help you with miss?

Girl: Well, you could call me

She handed him a slip of paper with ten numbers on it. It was obviously her phone number.

Ryou (blushing a little): Okay, then what should I call you?

Girl: Cocky… I like that in a guy, as well as good looks

She smiled flirtatiously. Ryou was blushing as red as the tomatoes, not far away. Norin was putting produce away muttering about sending a certain female to 'the Twilight Zone'

(A/N: One of my favorite shows…I like the old episodes… in my stories the Shadow Realm will be known as the Twilight Zone)

Girl: You can call me Isabella

She leans over the counter eye to eye with Ryou.

Ryou (feeling overheated): Um, my boss doesn't allow employee romances

The girl laughed. Norin 'coughed' loudly. Ryou looked over at him and sweat-dropped.

Leave it to Norin to have to save the day. Isabella looked venomously over her shoulder at Norin, then turned her attention back to Ryou.

Isabella: Well, You could quit

Ryou shakes his head, his shaggy un kept hair shaking with him.

Ryou: No, I like it here, I don't want to get fired

Isabella leans over to where she is too close for comfort. Ryou cringed, then gasped as the Millennium Ring started to glow around Norin's neck. He shakes his head furiously. Norin glares. Ryou cheekily smiles at Isabella.

Isabella: Who said anything about getting fired?

Suddenly Jack Martin, Ryou's boss appears behind Isabella and clears his throat.

Jack: Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Holman?

Isabella: No thanks, Jack. I'm just having a look around

She grins at Ryou. His current blush could shame the roses in the back. /Oh, brother/ Norin muttered under his breath. Ryou could be such a wimp at times!

Jack: Well, I'm sure my employee has told you about our standard with employee romances

Ryou nods, pretending to cut his neck with the tips of his fingers and points to his ear, communicating that she wouldn't listen. Jack nods.

Jack: Well, if there's not anything we can do for you, there is the door.

Isabella: Are you kicking me out?

Jack: If you want to put it that way, yes. Now if you would excuse us, we all have work to do.

Isabella looks angry for a second, but then calms down, walking to the door, she then turns around.

Isabella: I'll return later, Jack. Ryou, you have my number.

She smiles and leaves. Ryou let go of the breath he had been taking, thanking Jesus for Jack's intervention.

Ryou: Thanks Jack

Jack: Don't mention it Ryou… I just want you to be aware and careful about girls like that. They'll try to come onto you, especially at your age. It's hard to find a good Christian girl nowadays.

Ryou nods. Somewhere in his memory he is thinking of a little girl with big brown eyes and long red hair…

**End of flashback**

It had been three years since that conversation.

During those three years, Jack had offered Ryou and Norin spare rooms in his house.

His wife had died a long time ago, and his son, recently in a car accident.

"He was about your age" Jack said smiling at Ryou sadly.

"Always loved to read, and ride on horseback. He especially loved his guitar."

Ryou had cocked his head. "Acoustic or electric?" he had asked.

"Acoustic" Jack had replied. "Lord knows, I would have gone deaf if he had had an electric one."

Ryou had laughed. "You remind me a lot of him." Jack said.

"Anyway, about the room, no rent payment as long as you two show up for work." Norin cheered.

Ryou nodded, smirking at his brother. "We also need to get you two to finish your education." he said.

Ryou looked down at his shoes. Norin looked around as if he hadn't heard anything. They'd cut school before running away.

"I couldn't ask you to do that…" Ryou started. "Nonsense" Jack said.

"Growing men like you need to get their education down. What do you want to do, by the way?"

Ryou smiled. "I want to be a medical doctor"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Same as Connor… he always wanted to help people in need, whether it be physically or spiritually." Jack shook his head sadly.

He looked fondly at Norin. "What about you, Bakura? What do you want to do?"

Ryou tried not to laugh at the shocked expression on Norin's face. He'd obviously not expected to be asked.

"Um, well, I haven't really thought about it…maybe psychiatry?" Jack laughed good-naturally.

"So, both of you are interested in medicine, huh?" Both boys nodded.

* * *

*** Pause ***

Cq: *ROFLMHO* how IRONIC!

Norin/Bakura: Shut up!

Whacks author with a pillow!

Cq: Augh! I'm being attacked by…something!

Norin/Bakura:*glare* that's IT! To the Twilight Zone with you!

Ryou: *sweat drops* um Norin… that's really not a good idea…

Norin/Bakura: WHY NOT?

Ryou: Because…if you send Cq to the Twilight Zone then she'll never finish the story!

Norin/Bakura: *blinks* oh…well…*ahem* Carry on then

Cq: with pleasure…as long as you promise not to hit me again…*cheeky grin* _Casper_

Norin/Bakura: WHAT?

Ryou: *frantically trying to calm Norin down* Now you've done it Cq…on with the story!

**~ Play ~**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Over time, the image of the little girl had gotten stronger in Ryou's mind. He had talked to Jack about it.

"Could she be a girl from your childhood, maybe a playmate?" Ryou shrugged. Norin was surprised.

How could they have forgotten her that quickly? He himself remembered bits and pieces, but not entirely everything.

He continued to listen quietly to the conversation.

"Maybe, I don't know. Whoever she is, I want to find her" Jack nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you pray about it, and see. She could be in the school you're going to." Ryou nodded.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, but he'd have to for the time being. He had a whole lot ahead of him.

**End Flashback**

Ryou shook his head, his long white hair shaking with him as he thought of what Jack had said.

He had been right.

Opportunities were opening left and right for the young Englishmen. Now Ryou and Norin were 19 and on their last year of high school.

All thought of the little girl had vanished from Ryou's mind, but not his subconscious memory.

Ryou had recently gotten his black belt in karate a year before. He was pretty good. Norin still had his red belt.

/I figure I could beat Daniel if I have to/ he thought.

/Oh really?/ Norin said.

/Oh Norin, not now, we've got to get to class!/

The former spirit shrugged and walked in step with his brother. Despite all that had happened in the past few years, their bond had become extremely close.

Once inside, the boys went to homeroom.

There they saw their friends Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Yami and Yugi Mouto, and Tristan Taylor, unpacking their backpacks.

Tea was the first to see the younger English twin. "Hi Ryou" she said with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back.

/She looks familiar!/ he thought. He heard a whistle.

Ryou groaned when he saw Norin sitting on Tea's desk admiring her.

/Well, and I thought the women back home were beautiful!/ Norin said with a grin.

Despite Ryou's mental demanding protests, Norin touched Tea's cheek. /She's as smooth as the desert sand!/ Norin smiled dreamily.

(A/N: Unknown to Tea and the rest, Yami and Norin both look like their siblings but still have their powers, as long as they have their items with them.)

/Get back here!/ Ryou said. /NOW!/ Norin gave him a puppy eyed look.

Ryou shook his head. /NO!/

Norin sulked and walked to his desk. /Fine! But next time you want something from me, you can forget it!/

Yami smirked. He'd been eavesdropping on the boys' conversation, but frowned as he looked over at Tea. There was no way Norin would get his grubby paws on _his _girl! Not a chance!

(A/N: there might be some competitiveness between Yami and Bakura for Tea's attention…I haven't gotten that far yet)

Ryou rolled his eyes. He went to his desk and unpacked his backpack.

Putting everything away neatly, he put his guitar near the door. Jack had given it to him for his 17th birthday.

"I give you my word I will take care of it." he'd promised.

Jack had smiled. "Conner would be happy knowing it's in good hands."

Ryou shook his head again and looked around for Norin, who was standing next to a young pretty girl with long red hair.

Ryou went over to them. Norin walked away with a smirk, leaving the two alone.

"Hello" Ryou said. The girl looked up. She had big brown eyes that were sad, and a little confused at the moment.

"Hi" she said quietly. "What's your name?" Ryou asked gently, aware of her behavior. She looked up at him. "I'm Serenity," she said. "Serenity Wheeler."

Ryou looked surprised. "So, you must be Joey's little sister"

The girl nodded, smiling a little. "Yup. What's your name?"

Ryou smiled back. "I'm Ryou" he put out his hand. "Ryou Stevens"

The girl took his hand and shook it gently. _Her hands are really soft!_ he thought.

Ryou was startled out of his reverie by someone clearing their throat behind him.

He turned around to see a tall guy with short chocolate hair and blue eyes glaring down at him.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked. "I'm Ryou" Ryou said calmly.

"Humph" the guy said. /He looks vaguely familiar!/ Ryou thought.

/He should/ Norin said. /You've dealt with him before, when you were both children./

Ryou was confused. He shook the thought from his head and watched as the guy walked over to Serenity.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my locket" she said. "It's gone."

The guy folded his arms. "Did you look everywhere?"

Serenity nodded.

"Not good enough!" the guy snickered.

Ryou watched as Serenity's face fell. One tear slid down her cheek.

"That locket is very important to me" she whispered. "I got it for my birthday, and now it's gone!"

Two more tears slid down her pretty face. Ryou felt sorry for her.

"Well get over it, and get a new one!" the guy was starting to get annoyed.

Serenity looked up defiantly. "No! I want **my** locket! My friend Josie gave it to me for my 10th birthday, and I've had it ever since!"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Get over it, forget it, it's gone!" Serenity started to cry softly.

Ryou looked at her with concern. He turned around to see that Joey was gone.

_He must have gone to the restroom_. he thought.

He turned back around at hearing a yelp. Serenity's right cheek was red and she was still crying.

"Fix your face and get it together. That's why Josie must have left you, he must have seen that you're nothing but a wimpy little crybaby."

Ryou's blood started to boil. /Who does this jerk think he is? How dare he insult such a sweet innocent angel!/

/Steady lad,/ Norin said gently. /watch your temper! You don't want to scare the girl!/ Ryou nodded and calmed down.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, trying not to sound angry.

"What's it to you, geek?" the guy turned to him.

"Seto, that wasn't nice" Serenity said.

Seto turned back to her. "Shut up. I wasn't talking to you."

Joey had come out of the bathroom just then and had apparently heard that. "Hey Kaiba!"

Seto turned to him. "What do you want, Wheeler?"

Joey walked up to him, and now they were eye to eye. "If you eva talk to my sista like dat again, not only will I kick your sorry butt, but I bet Tea would love to show you whad happens to people where her mom's from!"

Ryou saw Tea nod. "Got that right!"

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Look," he told Kaiba.

"I know you don't know me from a can of paint, but if you harm that girl, one more time, I'll make your life a living nightmare!"

Kaiba smirked, folding his arms. "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Ryou nodded. "Playground. 3:00. Be there!"

He walked away, back to the desk with the whole gang staring after him.

/Bravo!/ Norin grinned. /Way to win an angel's heart!/ Ryou smiled.

/Will you need my help?/ the twin asked.

Ryou shook his head. /I'm sorry, but your assistance is not needed. I'm a black belt, remember?/

Norin gave him an evil grin.

Ryou jumped at hearing the bell ring, and the teacher come into the room.

* * *

During lunch, the group invited Ryou and Norin to sit with them. They both agreed.

As Yugi was walking back to the table with his tray, he looked over at one of the far lunch tables and noticed a girl he'd never seen before.

From where he was standing, he noticed she was wearing what looked like a black jumper, with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath.

Her blond hair, he couldn't see, except for a few bangs on her forehead, but on her head was a small cap of some sort with two long strings on either side of her face.

"She's Amish" Tea said, coming up behind Yugi. Yugi nearly jumped at her sudden statement. He looked first at the girl, then back at Tea.

"How do you know?" he asked softly. "I used to live in Lancaster Pennsylvania…we lived in an Amish town there, called Chestnut Grove"

(A/N: I don't know if there is such a place, please bear with me.)

Yugi looked surprised. "I never knew that" he said with a slight smile. "There's several things you don't know about Tea, Yugi" Yami said, coming up behind Tea, and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Yugi blushed, then looked back at the Amish girl. _She's really pretty _he thought, _I wonder what her name is. _

Looking back at Yami and Tea, he smiled. "I'll be back" he said. "Sure thing, Yugi" Yami smirked. Tea giggled. "Just let me know if you need help." she winked. Yugi cocked his head. "Why?" he asked.

"She may not speak English...the main language of the Amish is Pennsylvania Dutch... it's a type of German." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Tea" Tea nodded, amused. "No problem." With that, Yugi took a deep breath and walked over to the girl.

"Hello" Yugi said, as the young girl looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She smiled slightly. "Hullo" she said in heavily accented English. Yugi hesitated slightly and looked back at Tea. She nodded her head regally.

"Would ya like to sit down?" the girl asked. Nodding, the boy sat down and smiled at her. "what's your name?" they asked at the same time. Yugi laughed and the girl giggled.

"You go first." Yugi smiled. The girl blushed pink.

"My name is Rebecca," she answered, her accent slurring on her name. "Rebecca Anne Hawkins" Yugi perked up at her last name. "Hawkins? You wouldn't be related to Professor Arthur Hawkins, would you?" Rebecca nodded.

"Jah, er ist mein Opa" Yugi nodded politely, though having no clue what she'd just said. At Yugi's expression, Rebecca blushed again. "Ach! I'm sorry…I meant 'Yes, he's my grandpa'."

Yugi nodded understanding, then his eyes widened. "He's your grandpa?" he asked in shock. Yugi had never known Professor Hawkins to say he'd had a granddaughter, let alone one so pretty.

"Wie ist ir Name?" she asked. Again, Yugi looked at her confused, then realized she was asking his name. "Oh, my name is Yugi. Yugi Mouto" Rebecca smiled shyly, and again, Yugi noticed that slight pink blush.

"Rebecca!" a high pitched call, or was it a squeal, called. The little girl who owned that high pitched tenor was over by the far left table by the wall, looking for Rebecca.

As Yugi was resisting the urge to cover his ears, he noticed Rebecca covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, nein!" she groaned, and Yugi was sure she'd muttered 'Oh, no' in German.

The boy smiled, despite himself.

"Rebecca! Wo du bist?"1 Rebecca rolled her eyes and brought the little girl close to her.

"Hush, Sadie, der Rest der Engischers kann dich horen"2 the little girl, who looked to Yugi like a miniature version of Rebecca, shrugged her shoulders.

"Was machst du hier?"3 Sadie gave Rebecca a cheeky grin.

Yugi recognized that grin as the one he'd used on Yami and Tea so many times.

_Could Rebecca have a boyfriend already? _he thought, slightly disappointed.

Instead of looking embarrassed, however, Rebecca looked angry, and a little scared. She repeated her question. Sadie giggled and Yugi saw a small sweat drop form on Rebecca's head.

"Sadie" she whispered.

"Caleb war für Sie auf der Suche"4 Sadie answered. Rebecca frowned. What was Caleb doing here?

"Wo?" she answered. Sadie pointed. Rebecca saw him, tall and proud in his Amish suit, his blue-green eyes locked on her, frowning at her with his lips pursed.

Rebecca shivered involuntarily. She rolled her eyes as Sadie ran back to her older brother, probably giving him an _up Geschichte gemacht, _a made up tale.

Caleb started walking toward Rebecca. "Balg" she scowled glaring after Sadie.

Rebecca looked up into Yugi's curious violet eyes. She blushed for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"It means "brat" in German… that little girl is Sadie Adelman, the sister of my former beau, but I have no clue how or why they came here."

Rebecca looked over her shoulder nervously and gave a little yelp.

Tea saw this and looked on intrigued. _Isn't that Caleb Adelman? Boy, he's sure grown!_

She looked from Caleb to Rebecca, and back to Caleb again. _But what would he want with Professor Hawkins' granddaughter?_

She continued to watch the scene, curious of Yugi's reaction to all this.

To her left, Yami and Bakura, as he liked to be called, were involved in a debate of some sort.

Tea turned her attention back to the scene.

"Rebecca!" the girl looked up.

_So her name's Rebecca… _Tea thought. _Interesting._

"Das ist nicht der Weg zu einer zukünftigen relative sprechen!" 5

Tea was in shock! _Future relative?_

She noticed Rebecca's major blush of embarrassment. Oh what she would _give_ to see the look on Yugi's face right now!

"Zukunft relativen?" Rebecca snorted with disgust. Yugi tried not to laugh.

"Jah!" Caleb growled, grabbing Rebecca's arm.

Rebecca struggled and Yugi stood up. "Let go!" he said firmly. "No" Caleb answered, surprising Tea, Yugi, and Rebecca.

"I just learned Englisch….how did you…?" Rebecca faltered as Caleb glared at her.

"Never mind…Ich komme zu Ihnen nach Hause nehmen!"6 Rebecca gasped.

Yugi surmised that whatever this stranger had told her wasn't good.

"Nicht!"7 she said, shaking her head.

"Jah, ich bin!"8 he countered. "Wo?"9 she asked. "Pennsylvania" he answered, giving her a dangerous look.

Struggling against his arm again, she shook her head again.

"Nein, mein Zuhause is jetzt hier, mit meinem Opa! Ich kann nicht zuruck zu Chestnut Grove gehen…Es hält auch viele Erinnerungen!"9 Rebecca held unshed tears in her eyes. Caleb sighed.

"Ihr Platz ist bei mir, Rebecca,"10 he said softly, touching her cheek, "Wir haben seit der Kindheit verlobt gewesen ... Es ist töricht, unsere Liebe für einander zu leugnen"11

Rebecca looked at Caleb in horror. Yugi winced, but had no clue on what they were talking about. He wondered if Tea had any idea.

Sure enough, when he turned around, Tea had a shocked, embarrassed look on her face, evidenced by her red cheeks.

_So she had been listening the whole time! _Yugi thought, amused.

"wer hat Ihnen diese Idee?"12 Caleb smiled sadly.

"Ihre Großeltern ... sie gab mir den Segen für Ihre Hand in der Ehe"13

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. "Das ist unmöglich! Meine Großeltern starben vor zwei Jahren!"14

Caleb shrugged his shoulders as if it hadn't meant anything. "Das is eben so wie es ist, mein Schatz. Komm, wir mussen diesen Ort verlassen" 15

Again Caleb pulled Rebecca to make her stand, and still the girl refused.

Yugi was confused and frustrated. From what he could tell, the boy was telling Rebecca they had to leave, but she didn't want to.

The hardest part about it was the language barrier. They were speaking pure German, and Yugi only knew a few words: Brat, Yes, No, and Oh no.

Also, Yugi could tell that the boy was obviously romantically interested in Rebecca, and seemed to want more out of their 'relationship', but again, Rebecca wanted no part of it.

_Hmmm…Maybe Tea can explain things to me. _he thought. Yugi looked at Rebecca and smiled. "I'll be right back" he said. She nodded, having forgotten he was there for a moment.

Thinking on her grandfather's love and Yugi's kindness to her thus far helped Rebecca to further her resolve.

"Ich will nicht mit dir gehen"16 Caleb raised an eyebrow, and released her, as if avoiding contact with a shunned woman.

"Dann werden Sie gemieden!"17 Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "So sei es" 18

Caleb scowled and walked away, beckoning his sister to come along. "Sie werden es bereuen, diese"19

Rebecca gasped as her childhood friend walked away and soon was out of sight. The girl put her head down in her hands and sighed woefully, trying to keep back the tears threatening to come.

Now what was she going to do?

(A/N: for those of you who don't know German, there's a Dictionary at the end of this part. Enjoy!)

* * *

Yugi sat by Tea to see if she could help him understand the situation. "Did you understand all that?" he asked. Tea winced and nodded.

"Yeah, I did, but…" she looked up, and Yugi noticed her expression change.

"I can't tell you now…you'd better get back over there, Yugi…Rebecca could really use a friend right now" Tea grinned at his dubious expression. "Don't worry…I think she'll be speaking in English from here on out"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Tea" Tea nodded, then jerked her head toward Rebecca. "Hey….make it count" she muttered. Yugi sweat dropped.

"Oh forget it, just get your butt over there before I send Ryou instead!" Yugi frowned and then went back to the table.

Walking cautiously, he noticed Rebecca was hunched over on the table, her head in her arms, her food tray untouched. Concern and compassion overtook the boy and he walked to her side.

"Rebecca?" he asked warily. She slowly raised her head. Yugi noticed that her blue eyes were cloudy and red from crying. Obviously whatever that boy had said had upset her greatly.

"Jah?" she asked quietly. "Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, touching her back and arm gently.

The girl shook her head. "I'll be all right." she said. "I just have some things jumbled up in my head, is all"

Yugi sighed in relief. So that boy hadn't caused her any physical pain. _If he hurt her, I don't know what I'd do…I what- Augh! _

From the table, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Bakura and Ryou all looked over at Yugi.

"Atta boy Yugi!" Joey crowed. Ryou stepped on his foot, heeding the glare from Tea. "Shut _up_! Can't you see he's busy?" she growled.

"Yup! He's _busy_ alright!" Joey laughed. Tea got up and poured her milk on Joey's head. The other four boys looked at this in shock and then howled in laughter.

"I've always wanted to do that" Tea smirked. Suddenly Yami got up and grabbed Tea's hand.

Yugi saw what Yami was doing and looked over at Joey. _Uh oh! _he thought.

The Pharaoh and Queen, Ryou, Serenity and Bakura made it out of the building safely, and Yugi _just_ got Rebecca under the table before Joey yelled those infamous words. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Food went flying _everywhere_! "Mmh" Rebecca mumbled. Yugi blushed as he noticed that he'd grabbed her by the waist, and her head was on his chest. He gulped. Hard.

He instantly let go. They looked at each other and blushed bright red. "Um…sorry" Rebecca gave him a small embarrassed smile. "It's ok" she answered. "Can we get outta here?"

Yugi nodded slowly. Putting his finger to his lips, he beckoned her to follow him. 7 feet to the door…

6 feet….5.…4.… Yugi grabbed Rebecca's hand and shielded her from some oncoming mashed potatoes that were heading for her hair.

3 more feet to go, then SPLAT! He'd gotten hit by a bowl of chocolate pudding, pudding first on top of his gold bangs.

The two had gotten outside when Rebecca could no longer contain her joy and was holding her sides of laughter.

"Hahahahehehehe YUG-I hehehehe" Yugi noticed that she wasn't the only one. Tea and Serenity held their mouths where occasional titters escaped.

Yugi's brother Yami could barely look at him for fear of being sent to the Twilight Zone.

An occasional snicker from the Stevens' brothers could be heard as well, and Ryou had a banana peel on his head.

"It's Not FUNNY" Yugi growled. Rebecca stopped immediately, as if out of fear.

Norin pulled the banana peel out of Ryou's hair, Yami looked up at the sky, and the girls looked down at their shoes.

"Sorry Yugi" they all chorused. "Danke"20 Rebecca chirped. Yugi smiled and blushed. "Aw, it was nothing"

Norin rolled his eyes. Tea glared at him. "Du bist mein Held" Rebecca said as she walked up to Yugi and kissed his cheek.

Yugi never felt so overheated in his life! Tea raised an eyebrow as the girl walked away.

"She said you're her hero, Yugi" she grinned before she walked off to let Rebecca know that she was headed toward the janitor's quarters, instead of the classroom.

Yugi felt faint. Yami and Bakura cracked up. "Aww" Serenity gushed, as she held onto Ryou's arm. She kissed _his _cheek, and walked off after Tea and Rebecca.

"Ryou? Is it just us, or are we in heaven?" Yugi asked. Ryou giggled girlishly. Yugi sweat dropped. _Well, there goes my answer!_

"Hey guys! Wait up!" they called as they ran after the group.

German Dictionary: Term/**Definition**

1) Rebecca! Wo du bist?- **Rebecca, Where are you?**

2) Hush, Sadie, der Rest der Engischers kann dich horen- **Hush, Sadie, The rest of the Enlischers can hear you!**

3) Was machst du hier?- **What are you doing here?**

4)Caleb war für Sie auf der Suche- **Caleb was looking for you**

5)Das ist nicht der Weg zu einer zukünftigen relative sprechen!- **That is not the way to talk to a future relative! (variation)**

6)Ich komme zu Ihnen nach Hause nehmen!- **I've come to take you home! **

7)Nicht!- **No!**

8)Jah, ich bin!- **Yes I am!**

9)Nein, mein Zuhause is jetzt hier, mit meinem Opa! Ich kann nicht zuruck zu Chestnut Grove gehen…Es hält auch viele Erinnerungen!- **No, my home is here now, with my grandpa! I cannot go back to Chestnut Grove ... It holds too many memories! **

10)Ihr Platz ist bei mir, Rebecca- **Your place is with me, Rebecca**

11)Wir haben seit der Kindheit verlobt gewesen ... Es ist töricht, unsere Liebe für einander zu leugnen- **We have been engaged since childhood ... It is foolish to deny our love for each other**

12)Wer hat Ihnen diese Idee?- **Who gave you that idea?**

13)Ihre Großeltern ... sie gab mir den Segen für Ihre Hand in der Ehe- **Your grandparents ... they gave me the blessing for your hand in marriage**

14)Das ist unmöglich! Meine Großeltern starben vor zwei Jahren!- **That's impossible! My grandparents died two years ago!**

15)Das is eben so wie es ist, mein Schatz. Komm, wir mussen diesen Ort verlassen- **That's just the way it is, my dear. Come, we must leave this place**

16)Ich will nicht mit dir gehen- **I will not go with you**

17)Dann werden Sie gemieden!- **Then you will be shunned!**

18)So sei es- **So be it**

19)Sie werden es bereuen, diese- **You will regret this**

20) Danke-**Thank you**

**

* * *

**

At 2:40, Ryou finished up the last of his subjects and placed everything neatly in his desk.

He looked around the classroom.

Seto Kaiba was gone. /Must have wanted to make an early entrance./ he thought.

Norin scoffed. Ryou got up to use the restroom.

When he was finished and ready, he put his books in his backpack.

Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye.

He bent to pick it up. It was a gold 14kt diamond heart shaped locket!

Curious, he opened it up. Inside there was two pictures.

On the left was a little boy who looked like Joey.

On the right, there was a picture of another little boy, strangely resembling himself!

Ryou looked closely at the picture. Same color hair, eyes and the same nose!

Ryou didn't understand. How did his picture end up in Serenity Wheeler's locket?

Ryou pondered that question as several memories came to him. One, he really didn't want to think about at the moment.

He looked in his back pack for that small dark blue velvet box that had held his cuff links.

He took the locket and placed the ends in the loops. Making sure it was straight, he closed the box and put it in his pocket.

He took his jacket off and hung it up, unbuttoning a couple of buttons on his shirt.

Remembering to keep his id, Ryou went outside and to the playground. Several kids were on the bleachers.

Serenity, Tea and Rebecca were among them, Serenity crossing her fingers.

"Glad you finally showed up!" Kaiba snickered. "Let's just get this over with!" Ryou muttered.

Kaiba grinned arrogantly. "Tell you what, Stevens, right?" Ryou nodded.

"Tell you what Stevens. Winner takes the girl on the upcoming trip to Duelist Kingdom, while loser sits home dejected!"

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Not a chance! That's really _lame_, Kaiba! I'll tell you what! If I win, you have to give your word that you won't harm Serenity Wheeler again! Not only that, but stop picking on Joey and the others too. If you win, I'll go back to England where I belong! Sound fair?"

Serenity gasped. She remembered Josie saying something like his dad was from England, could Ryou… _No that's impossible! _she thought. _Or is it?_

She looked on, anticipation on her pretty features.

"I wish my brother were here to see this" Tea said.

"I didn't know you had a brother" Serenity looked at her friend, surprised. Tea nodded.

"Unfortunate family misunderstanding" she said, a growl in her voice.

"But anyway, Josiah loved stuff like this! He was very quiet, but deep down, he was a real fighter." Tea looked sad.

Serenity felt sorry for her, and Rebecca looked at Tea with concern. "What happened?" she asked. "We were living in Pennsylvania and he was kidnapped by his father" Tea clenched her fist.

Serenity shoved out the thought entering her mind. She looked on.

"Serenity, get ready to go, I'm taking you out after I get finished with this geek."

Serenity blushed, her eyes were beginning to turn yellow. Yugi and Tea both saw this and squeezed each of her hands.

Ryou fought the taunting memory coming to him.

_**Flashback**_

"_When I get older I'm going to find you and take you out on a date!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Ryou growled, and shook his head furiously.

"What's the matter? Jealous of me and my girl?"

Ryou looked straight into Seto Kaiba's eyes and glared at him. "No! Now let's get this over with!"

They started out pretty good in the first half hour.

"Tell you what," Ryou said, panting a little. "Since I have my black belt, I'll go easy on you"

Seto was panting, hard. "No," he said. "Give it all you've got!" he stood up.

"Alright then" Ryou muttered.

He ran over to the exercise bars jumping up to the tallest one.

All the kids watched in amazement as he flipped one, two, three, times in a row, arching his foot and kicked Kaiba in the jaw.

Kaiba fell on his back. He glared up at Ryou, blood streaming down his lip.

When Ryou got up, Seto scissor locked his legs, and tripped him up.

Ryou fell, while Tea winced and Serenity looked on helplessly. Kaiba grinned at her.

She glared at him. "I'd never go on a date with you even if my _life _depended on it!"

Kaiba smiled as he got up, blood still streaming down his mouth. He wiped it away on his sleeve.

"Sure, sweetheart you say that now, but you'll think differently when I ki…" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Ryou had turned around and gave him a crab kick in the forbidden zone with his sneaker. Kaiba fell to the ground and Joey rushed over, counting to 3.

When Kaiba didn't get up, Joey declared Ryou the winner. All the kids applauded and whooped.

The rest of the gang came down from the bleachers. "Alright!" Yami laughed "Nice job" Yugi grinned. "Congratulations" Rebecca blushed.

"Way to go!" Tea laughed.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that, man?" Tristan asked.

Norin slapped his brother on the back, grinning.

"I was in karate and I got my black belt last year." Ryou told them.

Tea looked at him astonished. "Turns out the simplest of kicks was his downfall" they laughed.

Ryou smiled and looked over at Serenity. "Thank you" she said.

"You're very welcome" Ryou replied.

There was something so familiar about her… something he just couldn't shake off.

"I believe this belongs to you" Ryou said, as he took out the box and opened it.

"My locket!" Serenity cried. "Where'd you find it?"

Ryou smiled. "By the backpacks. It must have come off when you put your backpack away."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ryou, thank you so much!" he smiled as she took it and placed it on her neck.

She beamed up at him. "My friend Josie would have been so happy to meet you" she said, smiling sadly.

Ryou nodded, still having that sense of familiarity around this beautiful young girl.

He looked over at Kaiba, who glared at him as he walked away.

"You haven't heard the last of me Stevens" he growled as he walked away.

"Look at 'im, runnin' wid his tail between 'is legs!" Joey laughed.

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head as he and the others made their way inside to go home.


	2. Learning About Rebecca

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the lyrics to Shlof, mayn kind

Chapter 2: Learning About Rebecca

Rebecca sighed as she began the long walk to the address that her grandfather had written down for her.

She didn't know what the house looked like, or even if she was going in the right direction, but she'd get there somehow.

Rebecca had just taken the address out of her apron pocket to look at it again, when someone bumped into her and ran past her like a blur. Rebecca recovered quickly from her shock and realized that it was Sadie who had bumped into her and almost knocked her over.

"Sadie, waht are ya doin' here?" she asked. Sadie had been about to respond, when Rebecca heard someone shouting.

"Stop, thief!" Rebecca turned around and realized the person was Yugi Mouto, the boy she'd met at school today. Turning back to Sadie, Rebecca grabbed the little girl by the back of her dress before she could make a run for it. Rebecca then noticed a stack of cards in Sadie's hand. Rebecca frowned.

"Sadie, what have ya got in your hands?" Sadie looked up at Rebecca innocently.

"Nothin'!" she said, trying to hold the deck behind her back. Rebecca shook her head and tried to grab the deck from Sadie's hand.

"Hey! nehmen Sie es nicht!" _Hey, don't take it! _

Sadie struggled some more, and threw the cards along the sidewalk. Some had landed in the street.

"No!" Yugi cried. Rebecca scrambled to grab the cards while trying to hold on to Sadie.

Completing her task, Rebecca dusted the cards off, and gave them back to Yugi.

"Thanks, Rebecca" Yugi smiled. "Yami and Joey gave me this playing card deck for my birthday last year, and I've always been really careful about taking care of it."

Rebecca smiled. "You're welcome, Yugi" with that, she turned on Sadie.

"Shame on you! You know better than to take things that don't belong to ya!" Sadie pouted.

"Say your sorry" Rebecca said. Sadie shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Yugi. Holding on to Rebecca's skirt, Sadie said something to Yugi that neither teen was expecting.

"She's _my __**sister**_!" Rebecca blushed in embarrassment.

"I am **NOT**! Caleb and I aren't even _hitched_!" Sadie grinned up at Rebecca mischievously.

"Jah, but yer gonna be!" she giggled in impish delight.

Yugi looked at Rebecca with innocent concern. _She's going to marry him? is that even legal? _He'd judged Rebecca to be about 16, the same age he was, and Caleb seemed to be about 18...he was an adult! She was still a kid!

Well, sort of. Yugi blushed. He knew Joey would never let him live it down, if he found out how concerned Yugi was feeling about Rebecca. He'd just met her **today**! Thinking back at Tea's reaction, however, Yugi felt a bit more reassured.

Sure he liked Tea, but she was enamoured by his older brother, and vice versa. Yugi grinned to himself. It was he who had set them up in the first place! Tea seemed to really like Rebecca, and could understand her in a manner of speaking.

Looking at Rebecca now increased Yugi's concern. She looked as mad as a bull at a bull-fight.

"Nicht! I am NOT gonna marry Caleb! He's like my brother, for goodness' sake! I don't love him!"

Rebecca stopped to catch her breath.

"So_ that's _how 'tis" Rebecca and Yugi gasped at seeing Caleb, not ten feet away from them.

"J-jah" Rebecca stammered. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Caleb, you must understand! I have nothing left in Pennsylvania! I have my heritage, jah, but that's it! Everything died when my Großeltern..." she started to cry.

Yugi looked on in sympathy. _What happened to her family?_ he thought.

"I love ya, Caleb, but not as a _freundin_..."girlfriend "...but as my brother! Here, I have my Opa, my dat's Daed...I have a chance at life!"

Caleb shook his head. "If ya stay here Rebecca, if ya don't come home, you'll be under the Meidung!1...you'll be shunned! I won't let that happpen...yer to be my wife, Rebecca... ya may have lost everything, as ya put it, but ya still have me! Come, let's go home!"

Rebecca shook her head. "I won't be shunned...I'm from the New Order!2"

Suddenly Yugi noticed a change in Caleb's eyes. They were filled with blazing fury.

"You're a what?" he fumed.

Rebecca nodded. "Six months before Mammi and Dawdi died, we started goin to the New Order church... and because of that, I won't be shunned! I can 't!"

Caleb opened his mouth and shut it again. _Rebecca? In the New Order church? It can't be!_

Still angry, the _gedemütigt_ humiliatedyouth turned on his heel.

"Come, Sadie, Rebecca...I'll be seein' ya" he said quietly, tipping his hat.

Rebecca involuntarily gulped behind the youth's back. After Caleb walked away, Yugi scratched his head.

"Well, that went well" he said, trying to lighten Rebecca's frightened mood.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to my house" Rebecca shook her head.

"No, I've got to go to this address...my granddaed's waiting"

Yugi looked over her shoulder at the address. He couldn't help but inhale her scent of sweet vanilla.

Blushing, he smiled. "Uh, yeah...that's my address" he smiled.

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Jah? No foolin'?" Yugi nodded.

"Jah...I-I mean yeah...c'mon, I'll walk you there" Rebecca looked back in Caleb's direction.

No use looking back now. It was time to start fresh.

"Jah, ok" she smiled, and took Yugi's offered arm.

Maybe things would turn out just fine after all.

* * *

Caleb watched with jealousy in his blue green eyes, as his self proclaimed _freundin _and that _Englischer _walked off together, and clenched his fist. How dare Rebecca speak to him that way? And in front of an _**Englischer **_no less!

_Don't worry Rebecca, love, I'll save ya from yerself! _

Caleb nodded to himself. Yes, his plan had gone fairly well to begin with, despite its 'problems', but those had been taken care of.

Jah, he would show Rebecca the error of her ways, then she'd come back to him!

He would save her from herself if it was the last thing he'd do!

* * *

**(A/N: Just to let you guys know, I'm not trying to take credit for anything that Wikipedia tells me...though the information is invaluable! :) I am so glad I'm not getting graded on this! *Thank you Wikipedia!* My main purpose for doing this is so that you will get the correct interpretation of the numbered terms in the story, and get a better understanding of a culture different from our own. Enjoy! P.S: if you would like to read more on the subjects listed below, paste the source in your web browser and it should take you directly to the page)**

**Amish Research...**

1 **Meidung: **Excommunication among the Old Order Amish results in shunning or the Meidung, the severity of which depends on many factors, such as the family, the local community as well as the type of Amish.

**Source: .org/wiki/Excommunication#Amish**

2 **New Order: **The New Order Amish are, despite the name, a subgrouping of Old Order Amish, which split away from other Old Order Amish church fellowships in the 1960s for a variety of reasons.

In 1966, around one hundred families split with the Old Order Amish in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, and created two new congregations, and have since taken on the name "New Order Amish."

New Order Amish allow electricity around the home and do not practice shunning. They also allow some photographs to be taken, and to appear in video recordings. Some restrictions include the internet, television, and radio.

There are several different fellowships which are referred to as being "New Order."

**Source: .org/wiki/New_Order_Amish**

3 **Rumspringa: (rum-shpring-gah) **Rumspringa (also Rumschpringe or Rumshpringa, derived from the Pennsylvania German term for "running around") generally refers to a period of adolescence for some members of the Amish, a subsect of the Anabaptist Christian movement, that begins around the age of sixteen and ends when a youth chooses baptism within the Amish church or instead leaves the community.

**Source: .org/wiki/Rumspringa**

(A/N: I sort of forgot to mention this in the story, but Rebecca and Caleb are in their 'running around years'. She's 16, and he's 18...he's already committed to the church, but she has left the community entirely...Confused? I'll explain more later ;) bye!)

* * *

Solomon Mouto and Professor Arthur Hawkins were in the middle of a conversation about something, when Yugi and Rebecca walked in the door.

"...I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for this, Solomon. Ever since Ben and Mary died, things have never been the same... I'm an archeologist, Solomon! I need to face the fact that Rebecca has never been my granddaughter...I don't _know_ her, Solomon... I never did!"

Rebecca's heart shattered in a million pieces. Why was Opa talking like this?

It was then that Solomon turned his head and noticed the children. He sweat dropped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't look now, Arthur, but we've got company." Solomon said quietly. The Professor turned his head and coughed. _Had Rebecca and Yugi been listening the whole time? _he thought. The ghastly look of fear and betrayal on Rebecca's face, and the look of confused concern on Yugi's told him they had.

"Rebecca..." Arthur started. he stood up and walked toward her, but she backed away, pushing past Yugi to run out the door. Fighting tears, the girl ran away from the house, not once looking back.

Yugi sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window. He'd wanted to go after Rebecca, but the professor had suggested that he 'give Rebecca some time to calm down'. Frustrated, Yugi had excused himself to his and his brother Yami's bedroom.

Their room was neat and tidy, so Yugi lay on his back on his bed. Where was Yami when Yugi needed him? Yugi slapped his forehead. He'd forgotten that Yami was over at Tea's house giving her riding lessons.

The Gardner's lived on a ranch on the end of town, about a ten-minute walk from thier house. Tea's father Anule was in a horse training business, so they just bought three new horses. They also had a dog and some chickens.

Yugi's brother Yami was also into horses and he knew a lot about them. Since Tea's dream was to be a champion rider someday,(besides the fact she was royalty and needed to know how to ride a horse,) Anule paid Yami $100.00 a week to give Tea lessons, both of whom enjoyed it immensely.

Yugi grinned. There was no way Tea would have gotten lessons from his brother if Yugi himself hadn't talked to Mr. Gardner, hinting about Yami's interest and knowledge in horses. Yugi smirked. Even after two months of lessons, Yami and Tea _still_ had no idea that they'd been set up.

Yugi's mind drifted back to Rebecca, and a wave of fury at the Professor washed over the boy. How could the Professor_ say _something like that? According to what Tea had told him after school, before that mischievous little girl had stolen his card deck, Professor Hawkins was Rebecca's last living relative.

Her father, Benjamin Abel Hawkins had taken after his father, Arthur in archeology. He had traveled to Lancaster, Pennsylvania on a business trip to finance an archeological dig in Egypt.

While in Pennsylvania, however, Benjamin had met, courted, and married Mary Rachel Fischer, an Amish school teacher. Mary had given birth to their daughter Rebecca three years after Ben had moved to Lancaster, putting his former life of archeology and the city behind him to become Amish.

While Mary was in _kinderarbeit_ labor with Rebecca, she had complications. Rebecca had come out a healthy baby girl, but Mary wasn't so fortunate. The midwife hadn't been able to stop the bleeding, and Mary passed away during the night.

Despite his grief over the loss of his wife and only love, the mother of his baby daughter, Benjamin took it upon himself to raise the little girl himself. During his marriage to Mary, Benjamin had won the favor of her parents.

They had formed a strong bond over those few years, and Ivan and Sadie Fischer gladly took over the care of Rebecca, while Ben tended to farm chores and other duties.

Unfortunately, one day while Ben was plowing the field, the mule had gone _verrückt, _crazy, and had bucked while Ben was pulling the plow along the soil. The mule had dragged the plow along, with Benjamin still on it, and Ben's head had cracked on a boulder at the edge of the field.

Rebecca, who'd been six at the time, went out to find her father. By the time Ivan and a few of the neighbors had heard Rebecca's scream and run to Ben's aid, it was too late. Later, they had held the funeral, and Ben had been laid to rest by his beloved Mary.

(A/N: I don't know if plowing accidents actually happen that way, but it could be a very real possiblility)

From then on, Rebecca had been raised by her grandparents, Ivan and Sadie.

Yugi sighed. Tea couldn't tell him any more than she did, since Rebecca hadn't gone into any more detail about her life.

_I have to find her! _Yugi thought. _She could get lost, or even hurt!_

With that, the boy made his decision. He'd find Rebecca and bring her back, then they would get this misunderstanding cleared up.

Grandpa and Professor Hawkins were still in a conversation when he slipped quietly out the door. He'd worry about homework later, knowing that his grandfather would wonder if he'd started. Right now he had to find Rebecca…but where could she be?

* * *

Tears coursed down Rebecca's face as she continued to walk down the street. _How could granddaed say something like that? Doesn't he realize that he is all I have left in the world?_

Rebecca didn't actually know where she was going, but unfortunately, she'd bumped into the two worst roadblocks in town…Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood.

* * *

Jacob Fischer walked down the street, trying to find a certain address. Since it was the weekend, he didn't have any classes at the University of Montana. He'd come to Dougenbough to find his long-time pen pal, Yami Mouto. It had been a while since they'd communicated, and even longer since they'd seen each other.

Jacob was brought out of his thoughts by a girl's sudden cry. He looked up ahead of him and noticed two boys looming over a frightened girl.

"Hand us over your duel cards and you won't get hurt" the shorter of the two said. The girl continued to cower, and said something that they didn't understand, but Jacob could hear clearly.

"_Das verstehe ich nicht ... was es ist, dass Sie wollen_?" I do not understand… what is it you want? Jacob heard the girl say in German. Jacob snuck closer to the trio to get a closer look at the girl. Why was it that he could understand her? When he looked at her attire, he understood. This girl was Amish…the same as he had been before he had come here. Above that, she looked familiar. Not liking the evil grins on the boys' faces, he scowled.

"Hey," they turned to him surprised. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Jake Fischer!" the boy named Weevil sneered.

Jacob glared at him. "What do you want, Walter?" he asked. "MY NAME IS WEEVIL!" Weevil shrieked.

Rex laughed. "Walter…hahahaha!" Jacob smirked. "Good to see you too, Robert"

Weevil looked confused. Rex had steam coming out of his ears. "NOBODY EVER CALLS ME ROBERT, NOT EVEN A DORK LIKE YOU!" he yelled.

Jacob laughed. "Well, if you boys don't like getting picked on, I suggest you both leave this girl alone…she's done nothing to you, and she doesn't speak English, so back off!" he smirked.

"Or else what?" the boys growled. "Or else, I _might_ post a few things on Daybrook" Jacob said (A/N: my alternate name for Facebook )

Both boys sweat dropped. "What are they?" the boys whimpered. "These" Jacob shrugged, nonchalantly.

On his Iphone he held up a picture of what seemed to be a fifteen-year-old Weevil asleep on his bed, holding a teddy bear and sucking his thumb. Weevil started to cry. "Oh, did that embarrass you?" Jacob sneered.

"Well how about this?" He held up his Iphone again and showed a fifteen minute video with a sixteen year old Rex watching Cuddle Puppies (A/N: Again, my equivalent to Teletubbies…lol I am so bad!) Rex looked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

"Oh _please _don't do that! Not only will we lose our reputations as top ranked duelists, but we'll be the laughing stalk of the whole entire _planet_!" Weevil cried.

Jacob smirked. "More like the entire universe" he drawled. He looked superiorily at his Iphone, namely, at the evidence. "I'll let it go just this once…but if you two ever mess with any of my family or friends again, you'll answer to me!" he scowled. "Got it?" they nodded.

"Good, now scram!" both boys hightailed it in separate directions. Jacob smirked, and saved the evidence to a certain folder, namely, his inbox_. _

_Heh, suckers! _He smirked as he thought back to the boys' reaction. They thought he was actually going to delete what he'd 'come up with'. Heh, not a chance.

He looked back at the girl. She looked frazzled and confused, trying her best to fix her dress and her kapp. Jacob smiled. Little Becca had always been close to his heart, even after he'd left.

He'd received word from his sister Adah about the deaths of their grandparents and uncle. Adah was the only person who had attempted to speak to him after his shunning, though she was risking herself to do so.

"Hullo, 'Becca" Rebecca looked up into the stranger's gentle green eyes. This man was an Englischer...how did he know her name, much less her nickname?

"wer bist du?" who are you? She asked. The man smiled, but instead of answering her, he started singing an old Yiddish lullaby that Mammi had sung many times to her and her cousins Jacob, and Adah when they were little.

Mammi had learned it from a friend of hers who happened to be a Jewess, who'd come to Pennsylvania and joined the New Order church with them. But how did this youth know the lullaby?

Shlof, mayn kind, mayn treyst, mayn sheyner,

Shlofzhe, zunenyu.,

Shlof mayn leben, mayn kaddish ayner,

Lulinke lu-lu

Shlof mayn leben, mayn kaddish ayner,

Lulinke lu-lu

Bay dayn veegl sitzt dayne mame,

Zingt a leed un veynt

Vest amol farsteyn mistame,

Vos zee hot gemeynt

Vest amol farsteyn mistame,

Vos zee hot gemeynt

In Amerika iz der tate –

Dayner, zunenyu

Du bist nokh a kind, les ate,

Shlofzhe, shlof, lu-lu

Du bist nokh a kind, les ate,

Shlofzhe, shlof, lu-lu

Biz er kumt der guter kvitl,

Shlofzhe, zunenyu

Shlofn iz a tayer mitl,

Lulinke, lu-lu

Shlofn iz a tayer mitl,

Lulinke, lu-lu

Mmm. Hearing that song made Rebecca miss her Dat and Dawdi and Mammi all over again. Especially Mammi, since Rebecca had grown up without a mother.

"Jacob?" she asked, hesitantly. "Jah, Rebecca, 'tis me" Rebecca pounced him, giving him a giant bear hug. "Oh, Jacob! I've missed ya so!" Rebecca started to cry.

Jacob patted her back gently. "I heard from Adah about Mammi and Dawdi" he whispered. Rebecca shuddered in his arms. At this he grew concerned.

"Rebecca? Are ya feelin' alright?" Rebecca nodded, though Jacob was uncertain. "Jah, I'm fine" Jacob smiled, helping his younger cousin up.

"Well, now, stand back and let me have a looksie at ya" Jacob grinned. Rebecca had turned out to be quite the young lady...but what was she doing here, out of Pennsylvania? He asked her as much.

"After Dawdi and Mammi died, nobody from the Old Order would take me in...not even Uncle Josiah and Aunt Grace...I stayed with the Adelman's for a bit, you remember them," Jacob nodded.

"But then one of the Englischers from what ya call the CPS?" Jacob nodded. "She came and took me away, and she brought me to my granddaed, the one living here." Rebecca continued to rub her eyes.

"I'm scared, Jacob...no body wants me! My granddaed even said I wasn't his _enkelin_" Rebecca burst into tears, and Jacob soothingly rubbed her back. Poor little Becca.

"Hey, why don't I take ya with me...I'm off to see a friend of mine who lives around here someplace...would ya like to go along?" Rebecca nodded. She needed to get her mind off of things for a while. After all, she was with her older cousin, who was more like an older brother, to say the least.

"Jah, ok" Jacob nodded and guided Rebecca along, on the way to the Gardner's house.

* * *

Brown and white hooves pounded on the freshly mowed grass. Faster and faster the hooves sped along, that which belonged to a powerful and beautiful mare affectionately named Cleopatra or Cleo for short. If someone had been watching, they would have noticed the majestic cream and cocoa colored mare trotting toward a low fence post, and her rider, Tea Gardner poising on her legs for the jump.

"Jump!" Tea called to the mare in Egyptian. Cleo jumped, but something went wrong. In preparing for the jump, Tea had forgotten to prepare herself, putting her boots further into the stirrups. As a consequence, she hurled into the air.

"Augh!" Tea screamed, bracing herself for the impact. Suddenly, she landed…but not on the ground. Instead, she found herself in the strong arms of her best friend and trainer, Yami Mouto.

He frowned slightly at her, while Tea grinned sheepishly.

"Hehehe…thanks Yami…I guess I forgot to brace myself for the jump" the Pharaoh frowned at her.

"Tea, I will not deny that you are getting much better than before you first rode Cleopatra, but honestly, you must prepare yourself for jumping much sooner! This fence post is low, yes, but imagine if Cleo were to jump a higher post and hurl you then? You would be several feet in the air and I would not be able to catch you"

Tea frowned. "But you're always there to catch me, right?"

Yami couldn't help but smile. "Yes, but if we were actually doing a show, and you were not prepared, I wouldn't be able to rush to your aid"

Tea pouted. "But you're the pharaoh, and my trainer, if something happened they're _supposed_ to let you in."

Yami laughed. "You are correct about that, my dear, but I am just telling you this so something like that won't happen… Come on, I think your mother wants us to come inside."

Tea nodded, but Yami didn't set her down right away. She looked at him curiously. He smiled mischievously and kissed her forehead. She giggled.

They both went inside. "Mom?" Tea called.

"I'm in here, Tea" Auma Gardner's voice came from Tea's bedroom. Tea went into the bedroom, and Yami sat down on the sofa. What he would give to change clothes right now.

He felt hot and itchy in his riding uniform, consisting of old fashioned black breeches hitting him just below the knee, a white ¾ sleeve dress shirt, all buttoned save two. (A/N: lol) and a long black riding vest and black riding boots.

Tea had been wearing the same thing, except her shirt was all the way buttoned and it was frilled. Her riding outfit was brown, and she had black boots and a black riding helmet. With Yami's (and Yugi's) hair, he couldn't fit a helmet, so he just prayed that he'd be able to stay on the horse with his head intact.

While Tea was in the bedroom with her mother, someone came out of the rest room and into the living room. Yami saw a young man with sandy brown hair and green eyes. The boy reminded him of Joey, but he was leaner and slightly taller. When Yami looked at his face, recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. "Jacob? Jacob, is that really you?"

* * *

Tea sat on her bed next to Rebecca Hawkins. She didn't know exactly or why Rebecca was here, but she was curious to say the least. Auma briefly told Tea what she had learned from Rebecca. Tea looked at Rebecca in shock, while the young girl had her head in her hands, and was crying. "What happened?" Tea asked. Rebecca sniffed.

"He said to Yugi's grandpa that I wasn't his granddatter….I don't know what to do… Caleb was right. I may not be shunned by him, but nobody in my family seems to want me! What did I do wrong?" Tea put her arm around the sobbing girl.

"It's ok, Rebecca… your granddad's probably in a state of shock. You've got to understand the possibility of the fact that he may have never know about you, it's not your fault!"

Rebecca continued to sob. Yami then knocked on the door, with a young man behind him. "Tea, this is my friend Jacob Fischer…he's Rebecca's cousin." Tea raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you" they said in unison. Yami grinned.

"How is Rebecca?" Jacob asked. He peeked his head in the doorway and looked at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled slightly at him. "I'm ok Jacob" He looked unsure, but decided to let it alone. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Yami went to the door and opened it.

"Yugi!" he said happily. His younger brother frowned at him. "Where's Rebecca?" he asked. Yami led him into Tea's room. Yugi looked at Rebecca and his heart skipped several beats. Rebecca blushed when she saw him, and vice-versa.

"Hello, Rebecca" Rebecca smiled at him. "Gut afternoon, Yugi" she said softly.

Jacob, Yami, and Tea noticed this little exchange between the two teens and grinned to themselves.

"Excuse me" Auma said quietly, saying something to the extent of she had to go and make dinner. "Um, Tea?" Yami said, trying to get the girl's attention.

She turned toward him. "Why don't you and I show Jacob around the stable?" Tea grinned. "Of course!" she said, trying not to sound too eager to leave the two younger teens alone. Jacob snickered. _Way to go, you two! _He thought.

Yami winked at Yugi before he left. Yugi caught it and blushed.

"Um, Rebecca…" he started. "I want to apologize on your granddad's behalf for what you heard at my house. What they were talking about should have never been discussed out in the open like that." Rebecca sighed, looking at her hands.

"I know, Yugi…but I can't help but feel hurt…" she stopped, her voice cracking with a sob. "I never thought I'd hear someone say that about me! I try not to be a burden to anyone! I just feel so…" she burst into tears.

Yugi's heart ached. He gently and shyly put an arm around her shoulders, causing her head to lean in the crook of his shoulder. "Alone?" Yugi finished for her.

"Jah" Rebecca said softly, sobs mixed with hiccups escaping. "It's my entire fault" she whispered. Yugi did a double take.

"Don't you dare say that again, Rebecca!" he said. "It is not your fault that your grandfather said what he did… he obviously knows nothing about you…not the way I do" Yugi said softly. Rebecca looked up at him.

"What do ya mean?" she asked. Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, _Liebste_" Rebecca's head shot up and she looked at him wide-eyed. "Yugi!" she whispered in disbelief. ^_^ "Yes?" the boy asked, pleased by her reaction. (A/N: Care to guess what 'Liebste' means in German? Hehehehehe)

"Ich werde gut um dich kümmern" Yugi said blushing, hoping he didn't stutter on the phonetics.

By the blush on Rebecca's face however, his fears were relieved.

"Ach, Yugi….Danke" She snuggled her head on his shoulder again, and he gladly accepted.

"Willst du mein Mädchen?" he asked. Rebecca blushed again and nodded.

"Jah, Yugi…Ich werde" Yugi hugged her and smiled. Yup, they would definitely get this thing cleared up with the Professor. Yugi would see to it that Rebecca was safe. They would all do their best to fill the void of the tragedy in her life.

"Come on, I think Mrs. Gardner is expecting us to stay for dinner…then after that, Tea and I will show you another contemporary past time. Movies!" Rebecca looked at him strangely. Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry _liebe_…I'll show you" With that, he grabbed her hand gently, and the two of them walked into the living room, hand in hand. Yami and Tea grinned at each other. Their plan had worked!

~Yugi has no idea that we knew that he set us up…this is rich!~ Tea giggled. *Careful, now, my dear….he mustn't suspect that we know…or that we gave him payback!* Tea smiled ~Should we tell 'em?~

They looked at each other for a second. ~Nah* Rebecca and Jacob enjoyed the rest of the evening with the Mouto brothers and the Gardner's. Rebecca smiled. Yes, things were finally going to be all right.

(A/N: Yugi's statements in German are the only things I did not translate. I think you'll have more fun translating it yourself. Have fun! =^_^= )

Please Read and Review!

* * *

At a quarter to midnight, Yugi yawned and smiled to himself. Looking over to his left, he noticed Rebecca curled up next to him in a ball, fast asleep.

Yugi turned and looked over at his brother Yami. Said brother grinned at him, having had Tea Gardner's head leaning on his shoulder for the past forty-five minutes. Her parents had gone to bed several hours ago.

"What do we do?" Yugi mouthed. Yami pointed at himself, then at Tea, and finally to the hallway. Yugi nodded and understood. Yami would carry Tea to her bedroom.

Yami picked Tea up bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom. Yugi put his jacket over Rebecca and tiptoed to Tea's bedroom.

Being that Tea had been wearing a camisole and shorts, Yami grabbed her nightgown and put it on her, being careful to put it on her correctly. Tucking in his queen, the Pharaoh kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, love…I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered. Tea sighed softly and Yami grinned at Yugi.  
"Let's go" Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded. "Goodnight, Tea" he whispered. Yugi walked back to the living room, where Yami was squatting near Rebecca. Yugi rushed over and shook his head vehemently.

/Are you sure?/ Yami smirked. Yugi nodded defiantly, and mock glared at his brother. /You may have a way with Tea, but you are not going to go that direction with Rebecca!/ Yugi hissed in their connection. Yami smirked again and shrugged his shoulders.

/Whatever you sa-HEY!/ Yugi laughed quietly, and gently tried to take his jacket. Rebecca, however, subconsciously thought it was a blanket, and pulled it back over her shoulder. Yugi giggled quietly.

/Yeah, whatever you say little brother/ Yami snickered.

/God's blessings on getting your jacket back!/ This time Yugi did glare at him. /Whatever, I don't need help from you!/ Yami rolled his eyes.

/Yeah, right!/ Yami shook his head, rolling his eyes. If looks could kill, Yugi would have sent Yami to the Twilight Zone right then.

Carefully, and being very gentle, Yugi effortlessly picked up the young Amish girl in his arms.

He smirked at Yami, who by now was opening the door for him.

/You were saying?/ Yugi smirked.

/Yeah, yeah…just wait till we get down the block…you'll be begging me to take her/

Yugi growled. /Not on your life!/ Yami looked surprised. He'd just been kidding…what had he said wrong?

This he communicated to Yugi. Yugi shook his head.

/Nothing…we just had a little run-in earlier with that friend of hers…you know, the one Tea talked about at school/

Yami nodded. /Well, if that's the case, then we definitely need to be on our guard…and our best behavior/ he grinned mischievously.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. /Well have you been on your best behavior with Tea? I only met Rebecca today/ he grinned.

/Touché/ Yami nodded. /But you also must remember that Tea and I have been courting for at least a year now/

Only because I set you two up Yugi thought with a wry grin. He hadn't let Yami in on that…especially with the young lady in his arms. Goodness knows what Yami would do.

I'd better not tell him just yet Yugi thought. By now the boys had reached their house, quietly entering the living room, when

"Yugi! Yami!/Rebecca!" both grandfathers stood up and pandemonium ensued.

Rebecca shrieked, Yami sweat dropped, and Yugi tried his best to both stay calm and quiet Rebcca down.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" both men roared.

"Would you to be QUIET?" Yugi hollered. Rebecca started to whimper, and Yugi looked down at her.

"sch ... Lieb ... Es ist in Ordnung ... alles ist in Ordnung" he whispered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his granddaughter's pink cheeks. Moreover, Yugi was smiling and blushing as well. What had he told her, and why was he holding her like that?

He voiced this question as Yugi put Rebecca down on her feet. Both teens blushed and couldn't seem to answer.

"Well?" Arthur demanded. Rebecca put her head down.

"Attrappe" she whispered. Yugi stifled a giggle. "Don't call him that!" he muttered.

"Well he is!" she said in accented English. Yugi fought the urge to bust out laughing.

/What is it?/ Yami sent.

/She just called the professor a dummy!/ Yugi mentally howled with laughter.

Yami tried not to laugh, but he failed. Solomon looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"And what about you, Yami? Surely Tea's riding lesson couldn't have lasted this long"

Yami shook his head. "No, Grandpa, it didn't…and moreover I can explain where we all were."

Both grandfathers nodded, expecting an answer.

"After Yugi came to find Rebecca, Mrs. Gardner and Tea had asked us to stay for dinner." Yami winced under Grandpa's glare. He knew Yami's weakness to stay with Tea, but honestly!

"So you stayed for dinner and…?" Solomon said, looking at Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami. Yami nodded.

"Rebecca was feeling upset, so Tea and I suggested that she stay with us and socialize a little"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Socialize, how?" he asked. "Surely you know, Yugi, that since she's Amish, all electricity is out of the question."

"NICHT!" All four males looked at Rebecca in astonishment.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me, Professor Hawkins!" Yami and Yugi bit their tongues to stifle the laughter they feared would come out.

"How DARE you? How DARE ya PRETEND to know anything about me, or my heritage! I am not one of your EXPERIMENTS! I AM YOUR GRANDDATTER! Your FLESH and BLOOD! Not that you care! I am ashamed to have to be related to such a cold-hearted wicked man like you! But I do so because of my father Benjamin… your SON, who you deliberately dis-communicated because of my mother!"

With that, the girl ran off before Yugi could do anything to catch her.

He glared at the Professor with all of his might.

"How DARE you? She is your flesh and blood! You are the ONLY person she has left! Do you have ANY idea what that girl has gone through? To be the only person left in her family, to be ex-communicated from her extended family? To come into another world so to speak and not know anything or anyone else besides the good stories she's heard about you from her father? Then to come here, needing and wanting protection, only to have that DENIED by you?"

By this time, Yugi's voice had cracked and tears were running down his face. He didn't care.

"She called you an 'Attrappe' before, which I reprimanded her for…do you know what that is?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"It means 'dummy'" the boy said. Yami smirked. Solomon glared at his older grandson. Yami put his head down.

"She meant you are ignorant and foolish…and you are… you're so blind to the loss of your son, that you've refused to accept God's and Ben's gift to you…your grandchild! You may not like what I'm saying Professor, but it's the truth! And I'll tell you something else…you can brood and sulk for Benjamin all you like, but it's not going to bring him back…however, I will NOT stand for Rebecca's heart to be broken because of her grandfather's selfishness!"

Arthur looked at Yugi incredulously. "Now see here…."

Yugi put up a hand. "It's too late…the only thing you can do now is beg God and your granddaughter for forgiveness!"

With that, the boy walked away. Yami nodded.

"I have to say I agree…and whether you two do or don't, doesn't really matter…there is much healing to be done… Rebecca, your granddaughter, needs to know that she's safe and loved by you, Professor. But perhaps the way you'll realize the way she feels is by feeling it yourself."

The older boy shrugged his shoulders. "We're both going to bed now…there's no school tomorrow, so I'll see you both tomorrow"

"Do you have lessons?" Solomon asked. Yami looked back at Solomon.

"No" he smiled. "Tea's had enough lessons for one week"

Solomon smirked. "Well, goodnight…oh and Yami"

Yami turned back. "Yes, Grandpa?"

Solomon smiled. "Tell Yugi I said goodnight…he can worry about his homework later."

Yami grinned. "Will do"

With that, Yami and the two grandfathers went to their separate rooms, all thinking on the events of the day.

12345678910

Yugi knocked softly on his bedroom door. He'd checked all the other rooms, but Rebecca wasn't in them.

"Rebecca?" he called softly, opening the door. "Jah?" came the soft, sniffled reply.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, turning on the light and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Jah, I'm fine" she said after a bit. Yugi didn't believe her for a second.

"Jah, right" he smirked. Rebecca sat up on her elbows, looking up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You'd better be careful, Yugi…spend too much time with me and ya might become Amish overnight"

Yugi laughed. "I don't think so" Rebecca giggled. Yugi smiled. At least he'd made her feel a little better.

Rebecca's blue eyes became cloudy with tears again. "Do ya think it'd be best if I return to Pennsylvania?" she asked

Yugi looked at her in shock. "Return, why?"

Rebecca wiped her eyes. "Well, I just hoped that maybe, if I stayed here with granddaed, maybe things wouldn't be like Caleb assumed."

"That you'd have the love of your grandpa to suffice for the deaths of your family?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Jah"

Yugi scratched his head. "Well, maybe it will still be that way…I think he still needs to have time to get used to you…it's only been what, a couple of weeks?"

Rebecca nodded. Yugi nodded sympathetically. "Hopefully he'll think on what we said. But meanwhile, don't fret your pretty head over it, ok?"

Rebecca blushed and nodded. Yugi was so nice and kind…maybe…

She shook her head._ Nicht! That could never happen! But then couldn't it? _They were both Christians, and sure she was Amish, but she had left the community…

Rebecca sighed. Yugi looked at her and smiled. "I think it's time somebody got to bed" Rebecca nodded and looked at the clock. It was one AM. "Jah, with only 4 hours of sleep…"

Yugi looked at her if she was crazy. "you're seriously getting up at 5?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded. "But it's Saturday!" Yugi protested.

Rebecca shrugged. "Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm"

Wurm… Yugi thought. "The early bird catches the worm?" he guessed.

Rebecca grinned and clapped her hands. "Jah! Gut!" Yugi grinned. At this rate, he'd be speaking fluent German in no time.

"Hehehe…all right, I think it's time for somebody to get to bed." he grinned, getting up. "Yes and keep it NR please" a voice said from the doorway. Rebecca gasped. Yugi growled. /Get out of here!/ he yelled.

/I beg your pardon, Yugi, but this is OUR room/ Yami sent, snickering as he entered the room.

Rebecca seemed to get the vibe and moved to stand up. Yugi stopped her. "No, you're staying in here tonight….we'll sleep in the other room.

/I get the bed! You can sleep on the floor!/ Yami crowed. Yugi 'looked' at him. /Do you MIND?/

Yami smirked.

Grabbing paper and a pen from Yugi's desk, he wrote something down.

Handing it to his brother, the Pharaoh relished in the twenty shades of red coloring the boy's face.

Doesn't she 'Take Your Breath Away' ? it said.

(A/N: youtube vid secret love Anzu and Atemu)

Yugi glared at Yami and crumpled up the note.

"Get out of here...NOW!" Yami smirked and walked out of the room, giving Yugi a sly wink. /Don't take too long!/ Yugi growled under his breath. /Cut it out! Go to bed!/

The boy wiggled his head and turned back to Rebecca. She smiled at him shyly, a red blush creeping on her face. He noticed that for one, her hair was down.

It was a waterfall of long and wavy sunshine. Yugi's fingers tingled. He blushed and smiled at her. Looking at her chemise and petticoat, he noticed they looked more like a dress.

Suddenly Rebecca shivered. Yugi jumped in surprise and sprang to his dresser drawer, pulling out one of his t-shirts.

Rebecca looked at him strangely. "What is it?" she asked. "It's a t-shirt" he answered with a smile. "It's like your long-sleeved shirt, only the sleeves are short like your chemise"

The boy grinned as Rebecca blushed even redder. She obviously needed some more exposure to 'the outside world'. "Here, you can put this on, and go to sleep"

Yugi hoped that emphasis on sleep would help Rebecca realize her need for it. She had had a long week. Rebecca took the shirt and put it over her chemise.

"Like this?" she asked. Yugi nodded, surprised at how well it fit. _It's just her uh... **gulp**_ he shook his head again.

As if sensing his discomfort, Rebecca turned to the bed, crawling underneath the covers. She yawned widely, despite herself. Quickly, she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Yugi grinned. "I told you, you were tired" Rebecca giggled softly. She lay down, and snuggled underneath the covers. Yugi grinned and stepped toward her.

"Despite everything that happened today, thank ya for bein' there" she said with a sad smile. Yugi smiled, grabbing her hand that was over the blankets.

"You're welcome...I want you to know that Yami, Tea and I are here if you ever need to talk." Rebecca nodded, a tear escaping from her eye. Yugi gently brushed it away.

"Gut nacht, Rebecca" he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Gut nacht, Yugi" she smiled. Yugi smiled and cut off the light as Rebecca fell asleep.

"Lord protect her...keep us all safe as we sleep. In Jesus' Name, Amen" Yugi prayed as he walked to the bedroom he'd be sharing with Yami, and changed his clothes.

Climbing into his sleeping bag, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...

(A/N: Well, that's all for now! Please Read and Review!) Bye! ^_^


End file.
